masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
BS Rycon
The Rycon was an Columbia-class Battlestar in service during the mid-22nd century, under the command of Commander Kendell Kronus and later Commander Paul Fix. It served with distinction as flagship of the Fourth Colonial Fleet during the Cylon War and an important element of the Ninth Coalition Fleet throughout the Xindi Conflict. 'History' Rycon was built at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards in orbit of Scorpia following the disastrous Cylon attack on Amethea Station During the tenth year of the war, the Rycon fought at the Battle of Cosmora Archipelago. Intent on liberating the munitions outpost of Cosmora Archipelago and deprive the Cylons access to the thousands of weapons grade uranium stored there, Commander Kendell Kronus commanded the Fourth Colonial Fleet, including four battlestars including his flagship the BS Rycon into battle. Rycon was heavily damaged forcing Commander Kronus to transfer his command to a destroyer but successfully regained Cosmora, then holding it for three subsuquent months until support could arrive. Commander Kronus received a service award from the Quorum of Twelve, promotion to Admiral and years after his death due to natural causes, a battlestar named in his honor. Rycon would undergo an extensive 9-month refit adding 25 more heavy anti-ship batteries to both her dorsal and ventral surfaces and far heavier armor to withstand a 50 megaton nuclear detonation. She would emerge from her refit under the command of a new Commander, Paul Fix. Fix was a brilliant tactician having studied under the "Living Legend" Commander Garris Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus. And he earned his command the hard way- having served as the commanding officer of the Gunstar Celestra- an experimental new frigate/support ship that would prove to be a boon to the Colonial War effort. Reassigned to Fourth Fleet- again as the personal flagship of now Admiral Kendall Kronus- it was during the Siege of Molecay that Rycon was transferred to defensive duty. Although even up-gunned and up-armored, even Rycon was unable to prevent three Cylon Basestars from laying siege to Tauron during the last year of the war. all that Rycon could do was stage hit and run attacks on the Basestars when they were far enough away from each other for support. it was during one such ambush that Rycon was able to disable one basestar- mere minutes before the ceasefire was announces, and moments before Kronus and Fix inserted their keys to unleash her hidden store of Nuclear missiles to finish off the basestar. 'Technical Data' See Columbia Class 'Crew' During Battle of Cosmora Archipelago * Commanding Officer: Commander Kendall Kronus * Executive Officer: 'Colonel Nick Charka * '''Second Officer: '''Major Randy Damon * '''Chief Engineer: C'olonel Janet Curtis * '''Commander Air Group: '''Major Ana "Aurora" Alicia * '''Tactical Officer: '''Major Lynn Sorell * '''Helmsman: '''Lt. Richard "Hermes" Styles * '''Communication Officer: Lt. Margaret Ellen * Chief of the Boat: '''CMDCM Veronica Texiera * '''Chief Medical Officer: '''Lt. Colonel Dr. Larry Minelli During Siege of Tauron (4th Battle of Tauron) * '''Commanding Officer: Commander Paul Fix * Executive Officer: 'Colonel Martin "Bo Dai" Vidor * '''Second Officer: '''Major Thomas Bourassa * '''Chief Engineer: C'olonel Dr. Charles Moffett Ph.D * '''Commander Air Group: '''Major Debora "Marella" Pratt * '''Tactical Officer: '''Major Christopher Stone * '''Helmsman: '''Lt. Sheila de Windt * '''Communication Officer: Lt. Lee Payne * '''Chief of the Boat: '''CMDCM William Nash * '''Chief Medical Officer: '''Lt. Colonel Dr. Roger Burton Category:Templates Category:Colonial Fleet Ships Category:Ships Category:Coalition Fleet Ships Category:Columbia-class